


Deleted

by Don_London



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Do you want to delete your entire message history?
Kudos: 10





	Deleted

**Author's Note:**

> For readers: please, tell me about my mistakes 'cause i don' t speak english well
> 
> Специально для моих русских читателей: ну я кловн да

**11/7/16**  
  
**2:22 pm**  
  
Mike: «Chester, where are you, man?»  
  
Mike: «We agreed for 2 pm.»  
  
**2:30 pm**  
  
Mike: «Don't ignore me»  
  
Mike: «ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?»  
  
**2:31 pm**  
  
Chester: «Calm down. I just got stuck in traffic. »  
  
Mike: «And you couldn't have answered earlier?!»  
  
Chester: «Well…»  
  
**2:32 pm**  
  
Mike: «What should I say in the studio?»  
  
Chester: «Tell them that I have eaten by a shark and until I get all the way from its stomach to...you know — I'm not coming»  
  
Mike : «Are you fucking serious?»  
  
Mike: «Do you realize that even this «wonderful and plausible» story doesn't mean anything to Brad? He's all worked up about you.»  
  
**2:33 pm**  
  
Chester: «Mikey, you're a big boy, just TELL them that I'm in a fucking traffic jam!»  
  
Mike: «Okay, fine, but if you don't show up at the studio in the next half hour, Brad will bite off everything he can reach.»  
  
Chester: «So I'll try to keep it out of reach.»  
  
**8:08 pm**  
  
Chester: «Let's go somewhere.»  
  
Mike: «Sooo what happened again?»  
  
Chester: «Please, calling Talinda. Say, that you need me right now.»  
  
**8:09 pm**  
  
Mike: «Don't you think that's rude? You're like a little kid. Is she inviting her parents to dinner again?»  
  
Chester: «Yes. That's answer on all questions.»  
  
Chester: «Please.»  
  
Mike: «Okay.»  
  
Chester: «You're the best.»  
  
**12/23/16**  
  
**7:57 am**  
  
Chester: «Hi. Are you going somewhere on Christmas?»  
  
**11:05 am**  
  
Mike: «8 am? Are you seriously?»  
  
Mike: «Sorry.»  
  
Mike: «No, I'm not.»  
  
**11:14 am**  
  
Chester: «Can we celebrate it all together?»  
  
Chester: «We'll also call the other guys. »  
  
Chester: «We haven't been together for a long time. »  
  
**11:15 am**  
  
Mike: «I'll ask Anna.»  
  
Mike: «Won't Talinda mind?»  
  
Chester: «She suggested it.»  
  
**11:23 am**  
  
Mike: «Ann agreed.»  
  
Chester: «Fine.»  
  
Chester: «I'll ask the others.»  
  
**12/24/16**  
  
**10:39 am**  
  
Chester: «WHAT CAN I PRESENT TO CHILDREN?»  
  
Mike: «You've gone for the presents just today?»  
  
Mike: «I'm not your assistant. You know your children better.»  
  
Chester: «You know them as well as I do.»  
  
**10:40 am**  
  
Chester: «I think they love you more.»  
  
Mike: «They play more with you than me. Otis even told me that you are kinder.»  
  
Chester: «Because you always look like angry Brad.»  
  
Mike: «Brad has only one face -_-.»  
  
**10:41 am**  
  
Chester: «That's it!»  
  
Chester: «So, will you help me?»  
  
Mike: «Honestly, idk»  
  
Mike: «(i will go just today)»  
  
Chester: «Look! He's even complaining on me!»  
  
Chester: «Bad Shinoda.»  
  
**10:42 am**  
  
Mike: «Okay, let's go together.»  
  
Mike: «I think, that a book is the best present.»  
  
Chester: «Ofc you think that.»  
  
**10:43 am**  
  
Mike: «Jesus Christ, I said you, that you better know your own children and their preferences. What do you want at me?»  
  
Chester: «I know you're sulking right now.»  
  
Chester: «Sorry, I'm just nervous.»  
  
**10:44 am**  
  
Mike: «Let's forget.»  
  
Mike: «Hurry up. I'm coming soon.»  
  
**2/11/17**  
  
**12:01 am**  
  
Chester: «HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINIZL!!»  
  
**12:02 am**  
  
Mike: «Thanks, Ches.»  
  
Mike: «But you better be in bed, but not waiting for midnight. You could congratulate me later.»  
  
Chester: «Okay mom.»  
  
**12:03 am**  
  
Mike: «Don't be mad.»  
  
Mike: «I appreciate your congratulation.»  
  
**4/17/17**  
  
**9:54 pm**  
  
Chester: «Mike, can you come to me?»  
  
Chester: «Please.»  
  
**9:55 pm**  
  
Mike: «Ches, what happened?»  
  
Chester: «I… I don't know. I just want to see you.»  
  
Chester: «But, if you're busy…»  
  
**9:56 pm**  
  
Mike: «Sorry. I can't. I'm not in the city.»  
  
Chester: «Nothing wrong, man. See you later.»  
  
Mike: «Yeah, okay. Goodnight.»  
  
**9:57 pm**

  
  
_«This message was deleted by Chester»_

  
  
Chester: «And you too. »  
  
**03/20/17**  
  
**12:01 am**  
  
Mike: «HAPPY BIRTHDAY!»  
  
Chester: «Hahaha, thank you. But now go to bed, Shinoda.»  
  
Mike: «OKAY MOM»  
  
**7/7/17**  
  
**12:34 am**  
  
Mike: «Ches, are you okay?»  
  
Mike: «You're not yourself after the concert. »  
  
Mike: «We can talk about it, if you need it. »  
  
**12:35 am**  
  
Chester: «I'm okay. Thanks for care. I'm just tired.»  
  
Mike: «Okay. If what — call or text me. You know.»  
  
**7/18/17**  
  
**11:09 pm**

  
  
_«This message was deleted by Chester»_

  
  
_«This message was deleted by Chester»_

  
  
_«This message was deleted by Chester»_

  
  
**11:10 pm**  
  
Mike: «Ches, why are you deleting the messages?»  
  
Chester: «Sory, I drenk too mych and wrute shit.»  
  
**11:11 pm**  
  
Mike: «Do you need help?»  
  
Chester: «No, I dn't.»  
  
**11:12 pm**  
  
Mike: «Go to bed»  
  
Chester: «Okay mom.»  
  
**11/17/18**  
  
**4:17 pm**  
  
Mike: «Hi. I haven't texted you for a long time. You know you didn't remember me either.»  
  
Mike: «Jesus, It's so weird.»  
  
**4:18 pm**  
  
Mike: «Why I'm doing this? You don't answer me.»  
  
Mike: «I have thought about it for a long time.»  
  
Mike: «Where I was wrong, Ches?»  
  
Mike: «Me and the others.»  
  
**4:19 pm**  
  
Mike: «Why?»  
  
Mike: «At the beginning, I asked you to come back.»  
  
Mike: «I'm still asking.»  
  
Mike: «Say that you're just kidding like always.»  
  
**4:20 pm**  
  
Mike: «I'm still waiting for you to show up at the door or text me. I'm waiting for you to say the stupid «okay, mom.» I expect to hear your voice again live, not on recordings.»  
  
Mike: «I can't take anymore, man.»  
  
Mike: «Fuck, you are a huge egoist.»  
  
**4:21 pm**  
  
Mike: «Just come back. Or send a sign. Anything.»  
  
Mike: «I think, It's my last message to you, Ches. I miss you. Bye.»

  
  
_«Do you want to delete your entire message history?»_

  
  
_«Message history successfully deleted.»_

  
**And salt drops fell on the screen.**


End file.
